


Mountain Man

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hides in a cabin after the fall and Lucifer stabbing him. He meets Bobby's daughter who he falls for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mountain Man

 

Pairings: Renee/Gabriel

 

Rated:Mature

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

When Gabriel had fallen from the sky a few years back. He knew his powers were still there just not as strong as they were before the stabbing. God had healed him then vanished like he always did. 

 

A year ago Metadouche as he called him made him go and help Castiel or so he said it would help castiel. He believed it was just Metadouche trying to act like Dad who was just letting it all go to shit again. 

 

He had been living up the mountains for these last few years. His powers were back building and he would use them when he needed to. He also went into town every once in a while. For the most part he was human now. His hair on his face even grew. He had a beard and mustache now. He definitely looked the part. He had used what he made from porn to get this cabin and stocked it up. For the most part he had to do stuff the human way. He even went to town to get his groove on.

 

For the most part nothing changed. He had noticed a small cabin right down from his. Since he had been there though it was vacant. He was hoping it would stay that way. He had heard rumors that it might be Bobby Singer's cabin. He had already heard about Bobby before he fell to the Earth again. 

 

The only one he would be expecting up in the cabin would be the boys. He was hoping not to see them for a little while at least. 

 

He went out to his porch and sat in the chair with his coffee. The small cabin was just below his and he heard someone whistling. He walked down the path to the cabin and opened the door carefully. The cabin was very small. And it looked like it was clean. Last time he looked in here it was dirty and unkept. he walked around and saw the bedroom door open. He went into it to see it had a real bed and dressers. Bobby had a cot before and it was a mess. 

Gabriel turned around to find a shotgun in his face. 

"Listen here Mister this here is my cabin and you have 2 seconds to explain why you are in it. " She said

He looked down the barrel to see a pair of chocolate eyes staring at him with a scowl on her face. Her hair was the color of fire. She had a button down shirt and some tight jeans that accentuated every part of her body. Gabriel licked his lips. Any other time he would snap his fingers and have her on his lap by now. 

He did not want anyone knowing who he was. 

"I am your neighbor. I know for a fact that Bobby Singer died and has no relatives alive but the Winchesters. " Gabriel said

She laughed "Yeah them boys. I am his daughter. My mother had an affair with Bobby and always told me he was my uncle. So yeah when he died she came clean. The boys gave me the cabin when the blood test confirmed I was his. Sorry DNA test." She said

"Why should I believe you?" he said

He felt another gun in the back of his head "Because the lady told you the truth" Dean said. "And she is not in your cabin you are in hers." 

Gabriel was hoping the beard and mustache was enough that Dean or Sam would not recognize him. He turned towards Dean who looked like he was just another stranger. 

"Well who are you and why are you here?" Sam asked from the corner. 

 

"I am the neighbor and around here we watch stuff for our neighbors. Bobby had been real nice to my paw." Gabriel said playing up a mountain man accent. 

Dean cocked the trigger "Which was?" Dean asked

"McClanton" Gabriel said it was who he bought the place off of. Gabriel's eyes went to the redhead again no way Bobby fathered someone that beautiful. 

"Ok Dean Bobby talked about him and how they helped each other out." Sam said lowering his gun. 

"Renee you ok honey?" Dean said licking his lips.Dean put away his gun. Gabriel knew that look. Dean had the hots for Bobby's daughter.

"So am I ok to intro myself? My name is Dalton McClanton." Gabriel said putting out his hand to shake hers.

"I am Renee Singer I changed my last name when I found out Bobby was my father." Renee said taking his hand. 

Gabriel wanted out of there but seeing how pretty Renee was he also wanted to stay. He was glad the boys did not give him a second look. Gabriel rubbed his beard and thanked his father that the beard and mustache made him unrecognizable. 

"I just wanted to make sure no one was moving in on Bobby's place. My dad liked the old man. If you need anything miss just come up the hill and I will help." Gabriel said. She looked at him like she was upset. 

"I will. I am trying to make a go of this place. I just want away from all my issues." Renee said. She was thinking of her ex who abused her. And the fact she never got to know her father. She figured she had two sort of brothers. The way Dean looked at her though made her whoosy he was very good looking. Then she looked at the stranger. His name did not look like it fit him. He was good looking in a ruff way. His beard and mustache made her all tingling inside. And his butterscotch eyes were making her swoon. 

Sam took Gabriel off to the side. "Hey friend if you could look out for her. We would appreciate it. We are going to have to take off. Now that does not mean you can take advantage of her. You see My brother and me could kick your ass. We will be coming to check on her. So please help her." Sam said 

Gabriel would have laughed but he knew that might give him away. He had even did an over the top accent to hide his voice. "No problem friend." Gabriel said. He looked at Renee though. Something told him he might have to steer clear of her. He would have to go into town and see Darlene. 

 

Gabriel then left. He walked back up the hill to his place and only turned around when he got to his porch. He did not want that trouble. And yes she was trouble. He went back into his kitchen and made a new pot of coffee. He went back out onto his porch and watched the boys drive away. She had a window that was facing his porch. He watched her as she cleaned in them tight jeans of hers. Damn he could feel himself getting hard. He loved redheads. 

He went back inside. He would have to do something about his itch but the weatherman on the TV said it would be raining real hard. Then they would be getting their first snow. He hoped she had firewood. She was in for a long winter. And he had to stay away from her. He just had to. That was going to be hard literally hard.

 

**************************************

Most days he just saw her through the window he would wave but that was it. he was on his porch a week after she had gotten here. It was cold again. He had his coffee hot and was just listening to some great music on the radio. He saw her bedroom light flip on. She must not have put up her curtain yet and forgot that he could see her. There she was standing in a towel by the window. He was praying that the towel would drop. By all that was holy the towel dropped. He got to see them curves of hers were perfect. 

She got on a tight t-shirt and sweats. But damn why did he have to see that. Now he would have have a hard on all night. He might have to relive the pressure maybe. He went inside to get more coffee and he left the door open. He smelled her perfume before she even spoke. He turned around and saw her in his doorway. 

"I'm sorry I saw you were up . I know it is late but I need some help lighting the furnace. " Renee said.

She had a jacket on but still the sweats and t-shirt. She had not even buttoned the jacket up. And her hair was wet still. The lady would catch cold. 

"I would be happy to help." He said licking his lips. He followed her down the hill. "You know you are going to get sick with that wet hair like that." 

"Yeah probably." She said then she opened the door to the cabin it was all clean but cold. He stepped in she pulled the door closed and showed him the way to the furnace. 

He light it and it stayed on. He had kind of mojoed it not knowing what was wrong with it. He wanted her to be impressed that and he needed to get out of there quickly. 

"How can I thank you? she asked

Gabriel wanted to be out of there. He did not notice she took off her coat. Until, She was right behind him pressed against his back. Hell he could feel her nipples through his shirt and her shirt. He wanted to turn around and just take her right there. What was wrong with him. This woman had him wanting her morning , noon and night. Since she got there he had visited Darlene three times and every time he could not do anything with her. There was only one woman he wanted.

 

And he knew he should not have her because her connection with the Winchesters. He did not want to be around them. She followed him until he got to the door. 

"Did I do something you avoid me like I am the plaque?" She asked

All Gabriel could mutter out is "I need to go" Then ran up the hill went inside and took care of himself. 

**************************************

Renee could not understand. She saw him watch her undress. Hell she dressed slowly so maybe to see if well he would somehow respond which he didn't hell the man ran out of her house like she had cooties. She was lonely. She was also attracted to him. What was wrong with her she thought even a totally stranger pushed her away. 

Damn she was acting desperate. She figured she would go back to writing thank god it paid the bills. She was good at it too. 

Dean and Sam were on a hunting trip or so they said. They would tell her much about what Bobby did. She found a few of his things and tried to look up stuff on the internet. The boys just said he ran a salvage yard and drove a tow truck. She had found a notebook and tried to read it but Sam had yanked it out of her hands before she could. 

She cherished the pictures of him with the boys. He looked so loving and like he would give good hugs. She went into her room and finally hung the curtains. Oh well she thought his loss. 

*****************************************************

Gabriel looked down later that night and noticed she had hung curtains. Now he would not see her naked anymore. He thought that was good and bad in the same breath. He still could see her silhouette in the curtains. Damn it. He might not see everything but when she was dressing he would know when she was naked. He just could not see it anymore. 

He wondered what did she mean by how could she thank him and images came to his head. He wondered could his powers work. Maybe he could at least satisfy himself through his dreams. Make her have few as well. Damn him he needed a drink.


	2. resistance is futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives in to his desires.

Mountain man 2

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Renee

 

 

Gabriel looked at Darlene as she lay on the motel bed. She was damn good looking but the only way this worked if he imagined her as Renee. Then after Darlene would ask "Hey who is this Renee chick?" 

 

Darlene told him he needed to not come back if he wanted another woman. He was ok with that because he realized. There was no other woman to squash this desire in him. 

 

Gabriel got home in time to hear that he would be trapped up on the mountain for awhile. Good thing he got groceries for a while. Them winter storms were a bitch on the mountain. It would probably take down the electric for a week or two. It always did. He wondered if Renee knew that?

Damn it how long had it been since he seen that woman face to face. He seen her every night through the curtains. Damn that woman looked like she was not eating. And he smelled her food. She could cook. 

 

He decided to go down there around suppertime maybe he would score some food. And maybe damn it. He needed to stay in his house. 

 

He had thought about doing the dream thing but in the end he knew it would torture him not her. He wanted her and damn it that was bad. Good thing Bobby could not come down and kick his archangel ass. 

 

He smelled the food and decided not to go down. Then he heard a knock on the door. Renee had on her jacket this time though. 

"Hi" she said when he opened the door. 

He smiled "What do you need neighbor?" He said

"Can you? Oh hell come down and eat with me. I am bored out of my mind" She begged him.

Them chocolate eyes were his undoing. He followed her down to her house and she opened the door. He saw she had the table set and everything was ready. 

"What if I would have said no" He asked

"Hmm I would have got creative" She said and raised her eyebrow. 

He saw on the stove she made chocolate cake with chocolate icing. He licked his lips. Damn that woman. 

He sat down and ate. It was delicious .

They talked as they ate. He found out she was a pretty smart human and she wrote books for a living. She smiled and got up and put the cake in front of him. When he had his powers or when they were working as they should. He could eat anything. Now he was living as a human and he had to exercise. 

She sliced a piece off. And gave it to him. She has got icing on her finger and said "Wanna lick?" 

He grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth. He sucked it in and lingered as he pulled it out. Damn that woman was seducing him. He saw it. She then pulled away. He saw she had been affected by his sucking on her finger. 

She acted normal when she came back and ate her cake suggestively. She asked if he would stay for a movie. It had started to storm outside. She had put a fire in the fireplace. 

He gave in but he knew he shouldn't. He was so close to either running out or ripping off her clothes and taking her right there. 

He picked the movie and it was a man movie. "Die hard" But she enjoyed it. She kept moving closer to him . He went to the bathroom towards the end. When he started down the hallway the lights went out. He saw her put on the the candles. 

He heard her curse. 

"What is the matter princess?" He asked as he was suddenly behind her. He did not realize he used his superspeed to get right behind her. He smelled her perfume and shampoo as he breathed down her neck. 

"How did you get behind me without me hearing you?" She asked. 

He turned her around and caught up in the moment pulled her to him. His lips moved over hers taking over. Then his tongue slide inside her mouth to make her know he wanted her. His hands went around to her ass and pulled her up against him. She felt his hardness. She started to pull away and he pulled her more to him. 

"You wanted this right?" He ask as he went right back to kissing her. 

He had surprised her. She had pulled away only because she felt how big he was. her crush on him made her weak. She hated her weakness. As he deepened the kiss. They fell onto the couch. He kept kissing her the lights went back on. 

He pulled up and got up on his feet. "If I do not leave now. I will not stop." he said 

She got up and kissed his chin. "Who said I wanted you to stop" She then pulls him down for another kiss. He stops just before her lips. 

"I want you. If you do this I will not stop." He says looking at her. Oh hell her eyes just squinted and looked mad. That made them look like burning fire chocolate. 

She then pulled back and said "Fine mountain man resist this" and pulled off her shirt then her bottoms. She was in nothing but her bra and underwear. 

Then she pulled his gaping mouth down to her breasts. He broke his resistance then. And his lips kissed her beautiful breasts. He felt her nipples harden and he unsnapped her bra. He let it fall to the floor. He then took her breast into his mouth and teased and suckled it making her moan. 

His hands pulled down her panties and he lay her down by the fire. Her eyes were closed so he snapped off his clothes later she would wonder how he did this so fast. His hand kneaded her ass. He loved how she felt pushed against him and his fingers traveled down her ass and spread her legs out as he slid them to the front. His tongue was licking and sucking her nipples. He took turns from one breast to the other. 

His fingers found their way to her core and slide in. His thumb did a circle motion on her clit as he worked his magic on her. She moaned and bucked his fingers as they go deeper and deeper into her. Her head jerked from side to side. 

Gabriel smiled as he kissed his way down. His mouth replaced his thumb and his tongue buried itself in her. She felt like she was seeing stars and that she was swimming. She had never felt like this before. 

Gabriel's grace pushed out of him and into her. And she came so hard on him. He lapped it up and then felt his grace go forward again. As he slid into her by pulled her on top of him and they both climbed and felt like they would explode. He worked her in and out of him as she bounced on him. His lips took possession of hers and it was like lightning for both of them. They felt on fire. A white hot need in them that consumed them as they climbed more. He exploded into her and she shuddered on him. They both lay in each others arms. 

"What was that?" She asked

He pulled her to him as the power went out again and they made love all night long. In the morning she made him breakfast. 

"You know this storm is going to last for a few weeks and when the power goes off . You do not have enough wood to stay in your house. I suggest you camp up in mine and I will put just enough to keep your pipes from bursting. " Gabriel smiled as he said that he wanted to be by her now. His grace just parked itself in her and did not want to come out. He had tried summoning it. After she slept. It seemed to make him stronger and he noticed that his powers were coming back full force. He would have to tell her who he was. And when she moaned "Dalton" It took everything for him not to say who is Dalton.?

 

Renee knew now she fell for him. So she took his advice and took her stuff and put most of it in his cabin. 

Gabriel knew his grace had never went into any woman he was with even Kali. And yes at one time he thought he loved her. He knew now though she had betrayed him right after he almost died. 

He watched as Renee got her stuff. He laughed at her putting it in his room. He wanted her there. Then the storm hit. All they did was make love. When she moaned "Dalton" the next time he told her "it was Gabriel. Dalton was his middle name" 

So she moaned his name as they made love now and for some reason everytime now was better. The storm broke a few weeks later but Gabriel begged her to stay. 

"But Dean and Sam are coming soon " She said

Gabriel suddenly got jealous. And then he convinced her to stay. The knuckleheads did not show up. 

One morning he got up and she was not there. He looked around and then he went out to his porch. She had fell going down the hill and she was hurt bad. 

He took her down to her cabin. It was a shorter distance than his. He cried because he could feel her body grow weak. He cried and for once in a long time he sang to his father. He then felt himself healing her. She would be weak . Her healing was complete but her body had to caught up. She caught a cold. He took care of her. Another snowstorm hit them. 

A few weeks later after the storm had cleared. Gabriel shaved his beard off and had decided to tell her that morning. He walked out to the kitchen to find Dean and Sam standing there with her. 

They had looks of recognition on their faces. 

"What the hell Gabriel?" Dean said and then looked back at Renee realizing Gabriel was in a robe and so was she.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam look pissed then they look at Renee who is shaking her head. 

 

"So what is going on?" Dean asks and he looks none too happy because he has noticed you have on a robe and so does Gabriel. 

"Gabriel you man whore you. Renee he seduces women all the time do not fall for his lines." Sam said

Gabriel put a finger to his lips making them both so they could not talk. 

"Look chuckleheads. I need to talk to her. He then snapped his fingers and Renee and him were in the other room. 

 

********************************************

"Gabriel why do they know you and why did they not know you a month ago?" Renee asked upset with Gabriel for not telling her. She had a feeling she was not going to like what she heard. 

"This is a long story. Ok" Gabriel said telling her everything . Renee sat down and could not believe when he said he was Gabriel the Archangel. 

"You're Gabriel the Archangel" She kept saying it trying to absorb it.

And then Gabriel realized that yep the chuckleheads had not told her anything. She did not believe him. He snapped his fingers and his wings came out. She rubbed her eyes. 

He also was going to have to tell her that he had saved her life the other day. She would have died otherwise. 

 

Before he said another word Castiel came charging .

Renee looked at Castiel "Who are you?" Renee said

Castiel looked at Gabriel "Brother you are alive. And you need to help us. Dean is well he needs help." Castiel said

"Yes I know Dean needs help. Them two always need help" Gabriel says looking at Renee. 

 

"Is he an angel too?" Renee asked

Castiel looked over at Renee and said "Yes my dear I am" and he smiled.

 

Gabriel cleared his throat look "Castiel I need to talk to Renee. I will help Squirrel and Moose I promise I just need to talk to Renee." Gabriel said looking at Renee who was still in shock. 

Castiel walks into the other room as Renee just is overwhelmed. 

"What is going on Gabriel?" Renee asks 

"Well I explained about me but not about Dean and Sam. Oh and your father. They are hunters they know all about me and help save everyone from things that go bump in the night. " Gabriel started explaining. 

Renee could not believe her ears. Then she asked something "Well you could bring Bobby back right?" 

"No it doesn't work that way" Gabriel said

"But you saved me" Renee said pissed because he would not bring her father back. Gabriel reached out for Renee and pulled her to him. 

"Renee I love you. I will find a way to get you to see your father if at all possible but right now. I do not want to promise you something I might now be able to do." Gabriel said . He felt that she was hurting and . Her head was buried in his chest. She was crying. He rubbed her head and soothed her. Then Gabriel took his hand and put it under her chin and pulled her mouth to his. Kissing her full on the lips. 

They were kissing when Dean came in. 

"Look you douchebag we need your help. I know you want to play with Renee more but this is important assbag." Dean said


End file.
